


If you just realize.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, POV Outsider, Wild Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Kyle, Liz, Max, Isobel, and Maria realize how much Alex and Michael mean to each other.





	If you just realize.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeStillMySlashyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/gifts).



> This is entirely self-indulgent fluff. Also, sorry not sorry to any Houston Rockets fans. And, I really, really hope we get to see the moment Alex realizes the aliens (Michael) drink nail polish remover on screen. You know. For reasons.

**Kyle**

 

He doesn’t know how going to visit the old prison his grandfather worked at turned into sharing a crappy motel room with Alex and Guerin for the night, but here he is. 

 

He’s in the bathroom when he hears laughter from the room. He doesn’t  _ really _ want to know what the two of them are doing. 

 

“Guerin! C’mon stop!” Alex says breathlessly. Kyle hears more laughter from them and what sounds like Alex wheezing. There’s a loud thunk and a yelp, and Kyle’s curiosity is peaked just enough to go investigate.  _ He really hopes they’re wearing clothes. _

 

“Hey hands to yourself!” Kyle says when he exits the bathroom with his hands up in a “surrender” gesture. 

 

The laughter stops immediately and he looks up to see a flushed Alex on the bed, sans prosthetic, in just his boxers and a T-shirt, and Guerin leaning against the dresser with his legs and arms crossed, wearing a smirk. 

 

Kyle sees Michael focus and the sheet moves up to cover Alex on the bed, which causes Alex to laugh. 

 

“That tickles!” Alex says and Kyle gets a clear picture of what he interrupted. He shakes his head and walks back into the bathroom.  _ Aliens and their telekinetic powers.  _

 

**Liz**

 

She’s just about made it entirely down the long ladder into Michael’s bunker to give him her latest notes on her fourth alien theory when she hears his voice. 

 

“Alexxxxx.” Michael drags out a little breathless. Liz reaches the bottom of the ladder and turns to find Alex pushed up against a table with Michael in between his legs. 

 

“Thought you liked it when I did this?” Alex laughs a little as Michael pushes his face further into his neck. 

 

“I do.” Michael grumbles. Alex reaches a hand up to play with Michael’s curls and that’s when Liz notices what they’re talking about.

 

Alex’s nails are painted black, like in high school, only they’re glistening like they’re wet. And that’s when she takes in the open nail polish bottle, cotton balls, and nail polish remover.  _ Oh _ . 

 

She smiles to herself as they continue to be oblivious to her presence as she makes her way up the ladder to leave them alone.  _ She’s definitely trying that with Max later.  _

 

**Max**

 

Max is a little early to pick up Liz for their date, when he walks into the Crashdown and spots Michael and Alex sitting in a booth. He’s about to walk over and sit with them, when he takes in how they’re sitting. 

 

They’re sitting across from each other but they’re both leaning over the table sharing one chocolate milkshake with two straws. 

 

Max doesn’t think they even notice the other people in the diner. He sees Alex reach up and snag a fry that he dips in the milkshake. 

 

“Disgusting.” Michael says as he sits back, but he says it with a smile.  _ He didn’t realize Michael could smile like that.  _

 

“You love it.” Alex says as he dips another fry into the shake. 

 

“I love  _ you _ . That...is still disgusting.” Michael points to the shake. Alex breath catches and he gets these  _ heart  _ eyes. He’s looking at Michael like Michael holds all the secrets to the universe. 

 

“I love you, too.” Alex whispers and Michael smiles back with a look in his eyes Max has never seen before. Max realizes he just witnessed one of Michael’s  _ moments _ and he gets a little choked up. 

 

“Ready?” Liz asks as she appears out of nowhere. He smiles at her and nods.  _ Time to go make his own moments.  _

 

**Isobel**

 

Isobel is glad to be home. After a long day she just wants to curl up with Noah and have a nice night. Her thoughts are interrupted by laughter coming from the living room. She walks in and sees Noah, Michael, and Alex all sitting around the TV watching some sports game. 

 

“That was such a bad call!” Alex shouts at the TV while Noah laughs. Michael just pulls Alex closer into his side as Alex grumbles about the game. 

 

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad.” Noah smirks. 

 

“He travels.  _ All _ the time. That is not a jump shot.” Alex is pouting now. 

 

Noah throws a pillow at him and Michael laughs. 

 

“Just because you think Dragić is hot doesn’t mean that Harden traveled.” Michael smirks.

 

“Michael!” Alex says scandalized but he smiles. Noah laughs along with them. Michael kisses Alex’s forehead. 

 

“Travels.” Alex grumbles and Michael laughs again.  _ She’s never heard Michael laugh like that.  _ She figures her night with Noah can wait a little longer, so long as Michael keeps laughing like that. 

 

**Maria**

 

Maria eyes the pool table skeptically. It’s not that she has an issue with Guerin and Alex playing pool. She’s just never seen them play  _ together.  _ In fact, she’s never seen them together.

 

They had steered clear of the Wild Pony after she found out about their history. She knew why. It was awkward. She never meant to hurt Alex but she knew she had. 

 

She watches them play pool and banter easily. In fact, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen Michael this easy going and she certainly hasn’t seen Alex this happy since high school. 

 

Michael misses a shot and Alex laughs.

 

**“** Thought you had a better handle on the ball, Guerin.” Alex smirks. Michael’s face turns red but he turns and smirks at Alex.

 

“Only yours darlin’.” Michael drawls in his lazy cowboy voice. Maria nearly spills the drink she’s pouring. Alex’s cheeks turn pink but he gets right up into Michael’s personal space and whispers to him.

 

“Yeah? Prove it, cowboy.” Alex smirks and then bends over to take his shot. Michael seems frozen in place until he must come to his senses as he drags Alex up to kiss him right in the middle of the bar.

 

Maria’s shocked. She knew, from their friends, that they were more open about their relationship. But they usually kept the PDA to a minimum. 

 

“Oh I’ll prove it alright.” Michael says as he drags Alex out the door. 

 

Alex turns towards her at the last second and she can see the laughter and the love in his eyes.  _ Hell, she can feel it.  _

 

Love’s a good look on him. 

 

“Have fun!” She shouts after them and hears both of them laugh. Alex nods at her and she smiles back. 

 

Love’s a good look on  _ both _ of them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
